The Perfect Vessel
by PainX65
Summary: Orochimaru found the DNA of Cell, Saiyans, Namekians, Frieza and Humans that use a power called Ki. Using this he created his perfect vessel but he needed a Uzumaki for it to work so he took Naruto and made him into the Perfect Vessel, Cell.
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Vessel**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in the labs that Orochimaru had set up outside of Konoha. Currently the snake summoner Orochimaru was currently smirking as he looked on a screen.

The screen showed many powerful warriors and alien species. Saiyans, Namekians and Frost Demons, which was actually more of a nickname then the species' name. Where did Orochimaru get this data of powerful warriors?

A super computer belonging to Dr Gero however it was less of a computer and more of a backup in case the original was destroyed. Orochimaru smirked at the DNA the computer provided for him. On the screen Orochimaru was watching one caught his eye.

Cell.

Cell, a Bio-Android created to be the ultimate lifeform. Orochimaru wondered if he could add chakra to the Ki that these species use and a few humans that were shown to have it. Orochimaru's smirk fell a bit as the only way he could gain immortality would be from moving body to body.

Luckily he knew how to make it work. Use a human to make an android from a human. Searching through the super computers files he found how to make androids like 17 and 18 but also like Cell.

A scowl found its way to the snake summoner's face. If his own experiments with the curse mark only end in a 10% survival chance what hopes did they have in this experiment.

Orochimaru suddenly grinned as he knew the perfect way to ensure this experiment succeeds and that was to use an Uzumaki.

Sadly he currently had no Uzumaki's on him but then remember something very important. Kushina Uzumaki had a child, two in fact one named Menma that became the new Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and another named Naruto who had a portion of chakra of the Kyubi.

He couldn't use Menma due to the Kyubi but Naruto would work especially with the Kyubi chakra within him strengthening the Uzumaki's regeneration abilities and body adaptability for the experiment to work.

Orochimaru couldn't just walk in and take one of the sons of the Yondaime Hokage but then again one of his subordinates will. He smirked at one of his obedient followers went to retrieve his new experiment.

 _Konoha_

One blonde haired child and one black haired child were playing together, the one with black hair was Sasuke Uchiha and the blonde was Naruto Uzumaki. You may be wondering why Naruto's last name is Uzumaki and not Namikaze well that's because of his clan.

When someone marries someone who is in a clan they will get that person's surname. For example if a civilian male married a female clan member and had a child that child with have the surname of the clan.

The two children played around with games like ninja which actually helps with their future ninja training. The two children then stopped as they looked at the sky.

"It's getting dark we better get home" Sasuke said as his best friend nodded.

"Yeah well I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke" Naruto said as he walked in the direction of his home waving.

"Yeah see you there!" Sasuke said as he went in the opposite direction.

As Naruto walked home as the sun was setting he started to feel tired which was unusual for the Uzumaki as it would have taken hours for him to get tired. Naruto then landed on the ground as a woman walked up to him.

"So you're the one Orochimaru-sama wants" The woman said as she picked up the child with a tranquilizer out of Naruto. She walked towards her exit as she went through her the gates with the guards who were in a blissful state of unconsciousness. After she got out of Konoha holding the Uzumaki she pumped chakra into her legs and started running towards the labs.

It didn't take long after the woman left Konoha as Kushina began to panic and worry about Naruto being late and Minato sent some ANBU to see where his son was.

When they returned with nothing but unconscious guards they set off alarms for the two parents.

Their son was kidnapped.

Minato ordered every ANBU out to search for his son and available Jonin and Chunin as well Kushina wanted to go with Naruto but Minato told her to stay with Menma in case however kidnapped Naruto would come kidnap Menma next.

 _Orochimaru's Labs_

Orochimaru smiled as the woman he sent brought back his new experiment. Orochimaru took the boy and placed him on inside a tube he designed especially for this experiment, he called it Project Cell.

Orochimaru inserted the cells of these Ki using Humans, Saiyans, Namekians and Frost Demons. He watched as Naruto's body started to fuse with the DNA of the warriors and these alien species. Orochimaru then looked at the readings on the screen.

He smiled, it was working. The Uzumaki's body was accepting the genes of the aliens and other humans that possessed Ki. Orochimaru looked at the young Uzumaki who was still only a child. Orochimaru knew that the body of his future vessel will change to that of one of the other species.

Orochimaru added other DNA into the Uzumaki including those of Cell. He watched in fascination as the blonde's body started to change slowly. His body was changing into that of Cell's and Orochimaru then noted that he had to get a few 'livestock' for Naruto.

After watching the recordings of Cell he noted that Cell while being a strong opponent also needed to absorb others for strength. This added power and probably longevity to the Bio-Human/Android.

He wondered how strong his perfect vessel will be after the experiment.

 _Konoha_

"Kaa-san where is Naruto-nii" Menma asked wondering where his brother was. Out of the two of them he was the shy one while his brother was the protective older brother.

Menma looked like his brother but with his mother's hair and with whisker marks as his brother had blonde hair and no whisker marks. He also noticed his mother was crying.

"M-Menma, Y-your b-brother" Kushina sobbed. "Y-your brother is…gone"

"G-gone?" Menma asked.

"Naru-chan…was taken" Kushina said as Menma started to cry and hugged his mother.

His brother was gone, the one who helped him with any bullies and tried to help him get over his shyness. Menma then remember what his brother said to him one time.

 _Flashback_

Menma was sitting next to his brother as they watched the sunset on top of their father's head on Hokage Monument.

"It's pretty isn't" Naruto said as Menma nodded.

"Y-yeah" Menma said.

"Jeez Menma you need to be more confident" Naruto said as Menma looked down.

"I-I know"

"Don't be so down Menma" Naruto said as he placed a hand on his brother's back. "I'll help you with your shyness"

Menma looked at Naruto with a confused look, Naruto noticed and answered him. "I'm your brother Menma, I will help you no matter what even if the whole world would be against me. Also remember what Kaa-san said about Uzumaki's and family"

Menma nodded "Family always comes first"

Naruto ruffled his younger twin's hair and looked back at the sunset. "Hey Menma"

"Y-yes Naruto-nii"

"If I go missing… will you come find me?" Naruto asked his twin.

Menma gasped "Of course I will!"

Naruto smirked "Well at least we know you can overcome you shyness"

Menma gasped again "You tricked me!"

Naruto just smiled "And? Besides it was a serious question"

Naruto stood and so did Menma. They started to head home before their mother got worried.

 _Flashback End_

" _I'll…I'll promise I'll find you…Naruto-nii_ " A teary Menma thought.

 _Years Later_

Years have passed since the day Naruto was taken. Menma while gotten even shyer for a while before was now more confident and took his promise to his brother seriously. His best friend Sasuke after hearing the news awoken his Sharingan as he went into denial before becoming more like his fellow clan members only showing his true self to his brother, mother, father and a few other people.

Both Menma and Sasuke were in the academy learning to become ninjas. Menma for finding and bringing his brother home and Sasuke saving Naruto and punishing whoever took him but for that he needed to get stronger.

 _Orochimaru Labs_

Years have passed and Naruto had grown in the tube looking like Cell in his imperfect form. Orochimaru smirked at the Bio-Android, Human, Insect thing.

Orochimaru also took the time to lock away Naruto's memories of his past in case it would backfire on him. He also took Naruto on tests for his power and a few helpful 'volunteers' as sparring partners and doubled for his energy meal.

It would be a few more years before his full potential would be reached and until then he would train Naruto to be the perfect vessel.

"Cell" Orochimaru said as the green bio-android opened its eyes to reveal slitted eyes. Orochimaru gave Naruto the name of Cell as it seemed proper and he didn't want Naruto's family or Konoha to take his vessel away.

Naruto or Cell looked at Orochimaru as he was in his tube. "I got another one sparring partner for you"

Orochimaru pressed a button on the tank and the tube's medical water. Naruto then took a step out of the tube and walked over to the door where his opponent would be.

Opening the door revealed a woman, a woman Naruto would be familiar with if she saw her. "Cell-kun, this woman was the one who… took you from family away"

"My family?" Cell said.

"Yes your family you had before I _adopted_ you and healed your body" Orochimaru said. "She even killed them"

Cell glared at the woman, this woman was the one who kidnapped him until Orochimaru saved him. "I finally found her when you were sleeping I decided to let you kill her"

Cell walked towards the woman who looked at the blonde she kidnapped turned into a… monster.

"W-wait, I…" The woman said as she started walking slowly backwards towards the wall. "I didn't kill your family…"

"Bullshit" Cell said as he walked closer "You took me, killed them. I will get my revenge"

The woman started to cry "Its...it's true that I took you from you parents but that was it. Orochimaru TOLD me to kidnap you!"

Cell said nothing as he walked closer and his tail then was over his shoulder. "P-please…don't kill me…"

Cell stopped giving the woman hope until the tail stabbed her draining her energy. The woman looked up to see the tail open and started to suck her in.

After the woman was absorbed Naruto/Cell stayed in his imperfect form. The woman couldn't help him get to his second form.

He had two ways to absorb people, absorb them fully or absorb them until they are nothing but clothes on the ground.

"I see you have gotten your revenge" Orochimaru said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Cell said.

"You were to young back then and after a while I began to see you as my own son" Orochimaru said. "But if you wish you could leave to your home town"

"No" Cell said. "You helped me when others would not and helped me in avenging my family. I will stay by your side"

Orochimaru had his back turned to Naruto as he was at the door. "Thank you for staying" He said and left, as he left he had a large smirk on his face.

Cell looked around the empty room he was in and started to practice his own techniques. He had a few techniques he 'developed' the first was called **Power Up** which allows him to increase and suppress his own power. The second was called **Ki Sense** which allowed him to sense others power levels. Since everyone had chakra he could use this ability to sense chakra also.

His third ability was one he used before, **Absorption** which could be done in two ways he already described. The one with the tail he called **Drain Life Cell**. He also had an ability called **Zenkai** that allows him to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries.

He also had **Flight** that allowed him to fly much like the Sandaime Tsuchikage and a few others from Iwa. He also had **Regeneration** which allowed him to regenerate damage to the body and can fully regenerate as long as one cell or body part remains.

Cell then got into a stand and started to charge his own Ki causing small rocks and debris from his training to lift into the air. He placed his hands to his sides as he gathered Ki into his cupped hands and a blue orb was seen.

"KAAA MEEE HAAA MEEE HAAAAAAAAA!" Cell said as a blue energy wave came from his hands and the beam crashed into the wall.

Orochimaru who was standing at the door smirked at his latest experiment. He had the ultimate warrior to help him destroy Konoha in a few years. Orochimaru walked away again and kept his smirk.

He had the Perfect Vessel.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Vessel**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z**_

Chapter 2

A few years have passed since Menma and Sasuke joined the academy. They just graduated from the academy as fresh genin. Menma and Sasuke were placed onto a team with Sakura Haruno and their sensei was Kakashi Hatake, a student of Menma and Naruto's father.

They were on a mission to Wave on a C Ranked mission. However the mission turned into an A Ranked Mission when the appearance of the Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist appeared. Menma then met Haku a feminine looking male with the Ice Release Bloodline.

Not too far away a powerful figure was approaching.

 _Elsewhere_

"DAMN IT!" A voice yelled.

"Orochimaru-sama what's wrong?" Cell asked.

Orochimaru calmed himself and turned to face Cell. "Two of your components have escaped" He said.

"Who are they?" Cell asked.

"Karin Uzumaki and Honoka Uzumaki" Orochimaru said. Karin and Honoka were sisters he found. They had to take less DNA and he had to split the DNA in half of them to survive. The older the Uzumaki the harder it was for the DNA to adapt to the body.

Karin got the Humans and Frost Demons while Honoka got the Saiyans and Namekians. He aleady used Cell's entire DNA on Naruto. He didn't know how they escaped and assumed through the same power Naruto had.

"I have no clue where they went but I assume they would seek solace in one of the major villages" Orochimaru said then he got an idea. "This might actually be useful to us"

"How so?" Cell asked as he wished to reach his perfect form.

"We could make this a test. You can hunt for them while also absorbing anyway who gets in your way" Orochimaru said. "I also heard from one of my spies that a bloodline user is in the Land of Waves right now and one of the Seven Swordsmen. I want you to absorb them and see if you get the Ice Release user's bloodline"

Cell nodded "When do I leave?"

"Right now" Orochimaru answered.

Cell nodded and left the room. Once outside he took to the skies in the direction of Wave. Soaring through the skies was Cell or Naruto getting closer to Wave.

 _Land of Wave_

Menma, Sasuke and Kakashi were fighting Haku and Zabuza. Menma just realized who Haku was as Haku's mask was destroyed.

Haku then told Menma the reason he was with Zabuza. Suddenly the fighting stopped. A green humanoid figure landed behind Haku.

"W-what is t-that?" Menma asked looking at Cell.

"I-I don't know" Sasuke said with Kakashi and Zabuza stopping to see this new ally or enemy.

Cell looked down at Haku. "You must be the Ice user" Cell said.

"Who are you?" Haku asked as he looked up.

"I am Cell" The Bio-Android said. "And I'm here to… take your energy!"

Haku was about to move until he saw Cell's tail above him. The tail opened and engulfed Haku. Haku struggled to get free but was absorbed into Cell.

"Ah this power" Cell said as he flexed his fingers.

"YOU MONSTER!" Zabuza shouted and run to Cell with the Kubikiribocho. Cell dodged the attack and flipped back. Zabuza swung his blade to decapitate Cell but Cell ducked over the attack.

" _Why do I feel so tired_ " Zabuza thought he looked to see a tail in his back. " _He was draining me!_ "

Cell then appeared in front of Zabuza and knee him in the stomach. Zabuza doubled over and when he looked up his last sight was the opened up tail. Zabuza then was absorbed through Cell's tail.

Cell turned to Menma. "Your energy levels are pretty high, I'll absorb your energy as well"

"W-what did you do to them?" Menma asked.

"Heh heh the one I used to absorb them through my tail is called **Absorption** and the one used to drain his energy with opening my tail I named **Drain Life Cell** " Cell said. "Now it's time to be absorbed.

Suddenly a lightning covered fist covered pierced through Cell's chest were his heart was, the lightning covered fist was then pulled out of Cell.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Menma yelled happily.

"Thanks for delaying him for me Menma" Kakashi said.

"What was that thing?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know Sasuke but it seemed to absorb both Zabuza and Haku… even the Kubikiribocho too"

" **KAMEHAMEHA**!" A blue beam or energy hit Kakashi in the back sending him forwards. Kakashi turned his head to see Cell perfectly fine.

"How are you…" Kakashi began as he was cut off.

"Alive?" Cell finished. "That was my skill **Regeneration** and the 'jutsu' was **Kamehameha** " Celled said as he walked over to Kakashi. "I do have to thank you for making me stronger thanks to my **Zenkai** "

" **Drain Life Cell** " Cell said as he tail stuck into Kakashi and started to drain his power.

" **Shadow Clone Technique** " Menma said as multiple Menma's surrounded Cell and jumped at him.

Cell crossed his arms. " **Explosive Wave** " A wave of energy pushed away the clones and Menma as Kakashi was under Cell's foot.

Cell then turned to the bridge to see Gato and his henchman. "It looks like Zabuza failed me" Gato said. "Kill them and bring me the women" Gato said to his henchman.

Cell took his tail out of and headed towards Gato. "So you are the one who took out Zabuza?" Gato asked "Then I suppose I'll kill you as well" Gato said but suddenly was pierced by Cell's tail.

"AAAHHHH" Gato yelled as he became nothing but a pair of clothes on the ground. Menma, Sasuke and Kakashi were all shocked as Gato was absorbed into Cell.

The henchmen were all scared and a few went to attack only to fail. Cell went from person to person absorbing them leaving piles clothes. Cell looked up from the bridge and was about to drain the three when he saw a large flare being shot into the air.

" _Orochimaru_ " Cell thought. When Cell saw the flare he knew it was serious. "I'll let you live for now but next time we meet… I'll drain your energy"

Cell then took to the skies headed back to Orochimaru.

 _Later_

Cell arrived to see Orochimaru waiting for him

"Why have you called me here Orochimaru" Orochimaru looked at Cell and smirked.

"I have found Karin Uzumaki" This got Cell's attention. "She is currently in Konoha seeking refuge from us" Orochimaru said. "Anyways, did you absorb the Yuki?"

Cell nodded "I did, when I did I felt power course through me"

Orochimaru smirked. "Then you might have absorbed the bloodline"

"Shall I go to Konoha and absorb her now?" Cell asked.

"No not yet"

"Why!"

"We will be going to Konoha during the exams with the Kages are watching"

"What will that prove?" Cell asked "It is only delaying me from reaching my perfect form"

"Think of it this way, first of all you'll be able to reach your second form and you'll get to show everyone that even in your first form you are strong as a jonin"

Cell after thinking for a bit nodded. That sounded nice showing powerful figures that he is a strong as them.

"We will attack during the chunin exams" Orochimaru said. "Now go prepare"

"Yes Orochimaru" Cell said as he left.

" _Soon Karin will be absorbed and I will be one step closer to my perfect form_ " Cell thought.

 _Day of the Chunin Exams_

"Kukuku now Cell Sasuke Uchiha has the Sharingan bloodline, I want you to make me join us" Orochimaru said as Cell nodded.

"But why?" Cell asked his father figure.

"Because I need to run some 'tests' on him before you absorb him" Orochimaru said and Cell nodded. "It seems Konoha hid Karin away so you may have to make a racket during the finals"

Orochimaru handed him a book and upon opening it Cell saw a photo of his first form and then read the information.

Name: Cell

Gender: Unknown (Presumed Male)

Age: Unknown

Bloodline: Unknown (Presumed Absorption)

Village: Unknown

Rank: S

Info: He 'killed' Zabuza Momochi and his partner Haku Yuki. He also survived an S Rank Jutsu through the heart and easily injured S Rank ninja Kakashi Hatake. Killed Gato and his thugs and has the Kubikiribocho in his possession. All victims who died seemed to be 'absorbed'. Looks like a humanoid insect.

Bounty: 20,000,000 Ryo Dead or Alive, Kirigakure (Mainly for Kubikiribocho)

15,000,000 Kumo

"It seems I am since as a powerful figure in my first form, I'm getting excited if I'm considered strong to these people in my first I will be unstoppable in my perfect form" Cell said.

Orochimaru nodded "Now the second part of the exam is in motion. Go and show Sasuke true power Cell"

Cell then took to the sky with his **Flight** technique. Cell was above the clouds right over the Forest of Death. Cell then headed down right where Sasuke, Menma and Sakura where.

 _Team Seven_

Menma and Sasuke were fighting Dosu, Zaku and Kin when Team 9 and 10 appeared. Ino helpd Sakura off the ground and Shikamaru and Choji were about to engage the Oto team when suddenly Neji looked up.

"W-what is that!" Neji shouted causing everyone looked up into the sky. A green insect looking humanoid floated down onto the ground.

"Cell!" Menma shouted as Cell turned around to face Menma and then to Sasuke.

"It seems we met again, I guess it's time for me to take your energy"

"Who the hell are you freak!" Zaku shouted. "What are you trying to pull!"

"Your energy levels are quite… pathetic" Cell said.

"WHAT!" Zaku shouted.

"Zaku! Don't listen to him!" Dosu said to his partner. "His trying to get you angry!"

"You are not even worthy of my time" Cell said as he turned his back on Zaku.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" Zaku shouted and pumped chakra into his legs as he went to attack Cell only for Cell's tail to swat Zaku into a tree.

"See pathetic, you were to slow" Cell said.

Everyone was shocked at how easy Zaku was sent into the tree when Sasuke and Menma even had a bit of trouble with him and that was including the other two sound genin.

Shikamaru started to go through hands seals and perform his clan's technique " **Shadow Imitation Technique** " The Nara said as Cell was stuck and couldn't move. "You're trapped now"

"Is that so? Well it looks like I have to show you who exactly you are messing with" Cell said as he started to gather Ki as it showed around his body.

"W-what!" Shikamaru said shocked at the power this 'person' was emitting and how easily he could of gotten out of his jutsu.

" **Eye Lasers** " Cell said his eyes glowed and two red lasers came out of his eyes hitting Shikamaru in the shoulder as he tried to move out of the way.

"SHIKAMARU!" Choji and Ino shouted. Choji turned to Cell and started to attack Cell with his own jutsu. " **Human Bullet Tank** " Choji rolled into a large ball and started to roll into Cell.

Cell held his hand up and caught the still moving Choji. He then lifted Choji over his head and threw him into a tree behind him. Dosu and Kin took this time to take their teammate and leave, they froze when Cell turned to them but saw Cell shoo them away.

" **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** " Sasuke said as a large fireball went towards Cell. Cell pulled his hand back and then backhanded the fireball sending it to the side.

" _How could he deflect it so easily_ " Everyone thought.

"My turn" Cell said as he raised his hand. " **Ki Blast** " Cell said as a ball of energy blasted from his hand. **Ki Blast** was one of the easiest Ki based techniques a person could use as it shot a blast of energy from their hand. It was less powerful than his other energy attacks but it was simple and effective.

The attack easily sent Sasuke onto his back. Cell then shot more at each of the remaining genin. Lee and Neji appeared before Cell and tried to get them with both of their respective fighting styles. Strong Fist from Lee and Soft Fist from Neji.

Cell caught both attacks and spun them around and released them with the two more experienced genin crashing into the ground.

Sasuke wobbled up and glared at Cell and looked around at how easily they have been defeated.

"Do you hate me?" Cell asked. Sasuke growled at Cell. "Do you want to kill me?"

"Yes…" Sasuke said glaring at Cell. "You're a strong opponent and if I'll kill you it would prove I am stronger"

"Haha Hahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHA" Cell laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked with a scowl on his face.

"You think I'm strong?" Cell asked the Uchiha who nodded. "I'm only in my first form" Sasuke was shocked his first form?

"First form?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, my first form. If you truly wish to prove your strength then you will have to kill me in my perfect form" Cell said.

"And how do you achieve your perfect form?"

"By absorbing my two components that were given my power. You could say I was split into three different people" Cell told the Uchiha. "Help me achieve my perfect form and I will give you a chance to kill me to prove your strength"

" _As long as I get power to find him_ " Sasuke thought. "Fine I'll do it"

"Good" Cell said as he started to float in the air. "My first component is someone you may know as Karin Uzumaki"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You mean the Uzumaki that joined the Fourth's family for protection?"

"Does she have red hair and wear glasses?" Cell asked as Sasuke nodded. "The yes it is the same one. I will be back in one month during your exams, get her ready for me Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded as Cell left. As Cell left he saw Anko headed towards the last place he was when he released his energy. "Looking for me?" Cell said as Anko turned around face to face with Cell.

Cell had to admit she was very catching on the eyes. "You're Cell!" Anko said as she jumped away from him.

"It seems I'm becoming well known" Cell said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Something you don' need to know but let me tell you this. If you stop the exams this whole village will be destroyed civilians first" Cell said "And I'm not alone"

Anko didn't know what to do. A S Rank 'ninja' came out of nowhere and demanded that the exams continue or else the village will be destroyed and the fact he did something and wasn't alone just gave her a sense of dread.

Anko nodded as Cell then flew into the sky. She then went to tell the Hokage of what happened. Which would continue into third stage of the exams and all were unaware of Sasuke's choice in helping Cell.


End file.
